


Outlander : Nooan Arkki

by Vellamo1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellamo1/pseuds/Vellamo1





	Outlander : Nooan Arkki

Tyylsäää.......

Istuin Phantomhiven kaupunkitalossa tammikuun lopun iltana ja yritin opettaa Somaa pelaamaan Mustaa Maijaa.

Jaarli ja Sebastian olivat saaneet Kuningattarelta liput Nooan Arkki-nimiseen kiertävään sirkukseen, ja sen sijaan, että olisin päässyt heidän mukanaan nauttimaan näytöksestä, vietin aikani yrittämällä selittää teinipojalle, ettei hän voinut lyödä minulle enempää kortteja kuin mitä minulla on kädessä.

Tunsin oloni epäoikeudenmukaisesti kohdelluksi, vaikka tajusinkin olevani lapsellinen.

Minä rakastin sirkusta.

Vuoden kohokohta oli aina ollut se hetki kesästä, kun Sirkus Finlandia pystytti telttansa paikallisen urheilukentän hiekalle, ja popkornin ja sahanpurun tuoksu leijaili ympäristöön.

Eläimiä ei enää vuosiin ollut lain määräyksestä saanut pitää mukana kiertueilla, mutta akrobaattien, klovnien, taikureiden ja muiden esiintyjen katselu soi eskapistisen elämyksen, jonka voimasta jaksoi kuukausikaupalla eteenpäin arjen harmaudessa.

Mitä väliä, vaikka olinkin aikuinen.

Kun soittokunta aloitti, ja valot himmenivät, olin taas se lapsi, joka ensi kertaa näki nuorallatanssijan.

Taika ei hälvennyt, vuosista huolimatta.

Soma nakkasi, taas kerran, korttinsa pitkin pöytää.

”En jaksa tällaista, tässä ei ole yhtään jännitystä”, hän puhisi.

”Pelissä voisi olla enemmän jännitystä, mikäli pelaisit sääntöjen mukaan, etkä huijaisi voittaaksesi”, muistutin ja keräsin kortin pakkaan.

Prinssi poistui huoneensa suuntaan puhisten, uskollinen Agni perässään.

Huokasin.

Huolimatta ikäerosta, Jaarli oli huomattavasti aikuisempi kuin hemmoteltu prinssi.

Minun ei tarvinnut miettiä hetkeäkään, kumman seurassa mieluummin viettäisin aikaani.

Kävin hakemassa keittiöstä lasin viiniä, ja aloitin pasianssin vilkuillen samalla ikkunasta.

Muiden pitäisi tulla hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Toivottavasti mitään ei ollut sattunut.

En tiennyt syytä, miksi liput oli annettu, mutta Kuningatar tuskin teki mitään ilman tarkoitusta.

Vahtikoira oli kutsuttu taas töihin.

….......................

 

Myöhemmin illalla istuimme pöydän ääressä keskustelemassa.

Sain kuulla lasten kaappauksista, ja siitä miten Sebastian oli hankkinut itsensä ja Jaarlin sirkuksen mukaan.

Ja minut, kuten ilmeni.

”Naisena pääset puhumaan naisten kanssa paremmin, kuin me, minkä lisäksi pääset mahdollisesti paikkoihin, johon me emme pääse”, Sebastian selvitti.

”Lisäksi ylimääräinen silmäpari saattaa olla ratkaiseva asian selvittämisessä”, Jaarli jatkoi.

Eli pääsin sittenkin sirkukseen.

Vain toiselle puolelle maneesin reunaa.

…......................

Seuraava aamu valkeni koleana ja kalpeana.

Minä ja Jaarli olimme kiskoneet päälle kuluneet vaateparret, toisin kuin Sebastian joka oli frakissaan, kuten tavallista.

Mutta siinä missä hän esitti sitä mitä olikin, eli hovimestaria, Jaarli, tai Finnian, kuten hän itsensä esitteli, oli palveluspoika ja minä sisäkkö.

Olimme kerääntyneet telttojen taakse maalitaulun luokse, ja seurasin hymyä pidätellen, kuinka Jaarli osui, Sebastianin avulla, tauluun joka kerran. Onneksi kaikki tuijottivat taulua ja poikaa, sillä minulla oli pokerinaamassa pitämistä.

Kuin tikarit loppuivat, oli Jaarlin koetus ohi. Dagger-niminen veitsenheittäjä otti hänen samantien hoiviinsa, ja minun koetukseni alkoi.

Punatukkainen tirehtööri kietaisi kätensä olalleni ja ohjasi minut ja muun väen teltan sisäpuolelle.

”Nyt sinun vuorosi, neiti. Tuonne ylös vain”, hän sanoi ja osoitti teltan kattoon.

Katsoin ylöspäin.

Jouduin taivuttamaan päätäni takakenoon, jotta erottaisin parinkymmenen metrin korkeudessa häämöttävän nuoran.

”Ei jumalauta, mieluummin menen vaikka sänkyyn kanssasi kuin kiipeän tuonne ylös!” älähdin.

Läimäytin kämmenen suulleni, kun syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärilleni.

Voi helvetti, milloin minä opin ajattelemaan ensin ja puhumaan vasta sitten....

Pystyn kulkemaan pimeässä metsässä, en pelkää eläimiä tai murhamiehiä ja kestän vaikka mitä, mutta en korkeita paikkoja! Tai, no, laivoja, mutta nyt ei ollut pelkoa merisairaudesta...

Pelkkä ylös katsominen sai kylmän hien valumaan pitkin selkääni ja käteni tärisemään.

Minä en voi, minä en kykene.....

Yhtäkkiä tirehtööri, Jokeri, läimäytti olkaani luisen näköisellä tekokädellään ja puhkesi raikuvaan nauruun.

”En tiedä, oliko tuo kohteliaisuus vai loukkaus, mutta jos korkeat paikat aiheuttavat sinussa noin suuria tunteita, löydämme sinulle varmaan paikan maanrajasta.”

Hengähdin helpotuksesta.

”No, missä sinä sitten olet hyvä?”, mies jatkoi.

Mietin.

”Olen aika näppärä tikanheittäjä, mutta tuskin voitan C... äh, Finniania.”

”On kai jotakin muuta?”

”Olen aika hyvä eläinten kanssa”, sanoin hetken mietittyäni.

”Okei sitten, Beast, tulehan tänne”, Jokeri huikkasi.

Povekas tummaverikkö astahti lähemmäksi.

”Tulokas tulee apulaiseksesi.”

”Ei käy!”, eläintenkesyttäjä huusi.

Katsahdin häneen tutkivasti.

Naisen silmissä näkyi kiukkua, ja pelkoa.

Mitä hän oikein pelkäsi?

Tiikerinsä puolesta? 

Olin kuulut Bettyn ja Sebastianin kohtaamisesta edellisiltana, joten se tuntui todennäköiseltä, mutta kun näin miten Beast katsoi Jokeria, tajusin, että kyseessä oli jotakin henkilökohtaisempaa.

Minun harkitsematon lausahdukseni, ja käsky ottaa minut apulaisekseen saivat Beastin pelkäämään asemansa puolesta.

Ei eläintenkesyttäjänä, vaan Jokerin silmissä.

Auts, yksipuolinen rakkaus on ikävää, vaikka olisikin vain sivustakatsoja.

Tunsin lämmintä myötätuntoa surusilmäistä naista kohtaan.

Mutta tieto on valtaa, ja se, miten sitä käytetään, voi ratkaista lasten katoamisen.

Kaikkia aseita käytetään, mitä käteen saadaan.

Eläintenkesyttäjän ja tirehtöörin käytyä aikansa kaksintaistelua katsein, oli selvää ettei uusi pestini tulisi olemaan tiikerin lähettyvillä.

Se ei minua haitannut, sillä vaikka pidänkin kissoista, minulla oli huomattavasti suurempi tietoisuus haavoittuvuudestani kuin Sebastianilla, joka oli päätynyt purruksi. Kahdesti.

Helppohan hänen oli demonina olla, mutta minä olisin kilon paloina, jos 300-kiloinen kisumirri päättäisi etten ollutkaan kiva tyyppi.

”Snake, tule tänne”, kuulin Jokerin kutsuvan.

Teltan sivustalta, varjoista astui esiin mies kaksi käärmettä hartioillaan.

Kun hoikka hahmo käveli lähemmäksi, tunsin kuinka silmäni levisivät.

Miehen kasvojen ihosta osa oli suomuja, kuin käärmeillä hänen olkapäillään!

Nostin katseeni hänen silmiinsä, ja näin kaksi kullansävyistä, kapeapupillista silmää, joiden surullinen ilme säväytti sydäntäni.

Miesparka, hänellä on varmaan ollut kamalaa.

Ihmiset voivat olla niin julmia erilaiselle.

”Snake, tässä on uusi apulaisesi”, Jokeri esitteli.  
”Toivottavasti tulette toimeen, te kaikki.”

Katsoin miestä suoraan silmiin ja ojensin käteni.

”Hei.”

Mies katsoi kättäni, ja sitten minua hämmentyneenä.

Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut tottunut siihen ,että joku halusi koskettaa häntä vapaaehtoisesti.

Hymyilin, ja nostin kulmiani kysyvästi.

Varovasti hän nosti oikeaa kättään minua kohti.

Otin hänen kätensä omaani, ja painoin molemmat kämmeneni hänen kätensä molemmin puolin, lämmittäen.

”Hauska tavata, Snake. Esittelisitkö ystäväsi minulle?”

Mies veti varovasti kätensä pois otteestani.

”Minä olen Emily -sanoo Emily”, mies sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.

Kaunis, puna-musta-valkea-raidallinen käärme nosti päätään ja katsoi minua kohti.

”Hei, Emily. Hauska tavata. Olet hyvin kaunis”, sanoin ojentaen kättäni kämmenpuoli ylöspäin, kuten aina eläimiä kohdatessani.

Solakka otus ojentui kättäni kohti, ja lipoi kieltään ilmassa.

”Sinä tuoksut hyvältä -sanoo Emily.”

”Tarkoitatko että tuoksun jyrsijältä?”, vastasin virnistäen.

”Ei, et ruoalta, vain hyvältä -sanoo Emily.”

Mustanruskea, suurempi käärme nosti eturuumistaan ja nojautui minua kohti.

”Sinä tosiaan tuoksut hyvältä, ja lämpimältä -sanoo Wilde”, mies kertoi.

”Mukava kuulla, etten tuoksu ruoalta”, hymyilin heikosti.

Jos en ihan väärin käärmeitä tuntenut, suurempi, urospuolinen käärme oli mamba.

Okei, minä en pelkää käärmeitä yleisesti ottaen, mutta en ole niin tolkuton, etten pelkäisi yhtä maailman myrkyllisimmistä otuksista.

Nojauduin huomaamattani taaksepäin, kun Wilde ojentautui minua kohti.

”Älä pelkää, me emme pure, ellei meitä käsketä -sanoo Wilde”, mies rauhoitti minua käärmeen sihistessä hänen korvansa juuressa.

Minun teki mieli uskoa, että himputin elukka nauroi reaktiolleni.

”Hyvä, se on sitten selvä”, tirehtööri tuumasi.

”Osaatko vielä jotain muuta hyödyllistä?”

Mietin asiaa samalla kun Emily kietoutui käteni ympärille.

”Hän on hyvä tanssija”, kuului takaani.

Sebastian.

Käännyin katsomaan.

”Tuskinpa paritanssit sopivat sirkukseen”, sanoin ihmetellen hänen vaikuttimiaan.

”En tarkoittanut paritansseja. Osaat tanssia muutakin.”

Katselin hämmentyneenä, kun hän alkoi hyräillä;

”Sä oot silkkii, mun sylissäni....”

Taivutin päätäni kohti kattoa ja purskahdin nauruun.

”Eli se siis olit sinä, helvetin paskiainen. Pirun tirkistelijä!

Jokeri katsoi meitä hetken hämmentyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten.

”Okei, katsotaan. Tanssi meille.”

Astelin maton peittämälle maneesin osalle, pudotin takkini kasaan maahan ja potkaisin kengät jaloistani.

”Musiikkia, maestro”, virnistin Sebastianille, joka alkoi hyräillä reggaekappaleen keinuvaa melodiaa.

”Jos tästä riippuu homman onnistuminen, saatte koko rahan edestä”, ajattelin ja annoin palaa.

…...............

Kun lopetin, hiukan huohottaen ja vatsalihakset hellinä, näin yleisöni katsovan minua silmät suurina.

”Hemmetti, miten hän liikkuu!”

”Ei paha, ei yhtään paha!”

”Kun olen hyvä, olen hyvä, mutta kun olen paha, olen vielä parempi”, virnistin ja suikkasin lentosuukon Dagger-nimiselle veitsenheittäjälle.

Jos miehillä todellakin riitti verta vain yhteen paikkaan kerrallaan, kaverin kannattaisi istua alas pikimmiten.

Hänen päässään sitä verta ei nimittäin enää ollut.

Hykertelin itsekseni kumartuessani nostamaan takkiani.

En ehkä osaa puhua oikeiden käärmeiden kanssa, mutta miesten käärmeet osaan kyllä lumota.

Paikka sirkuksessa oli varma, minkä lisäksi miehet puhuvat helposti sivu suunsa yrittäessään tehdä vaikutuksen naiseen.

Kaksi kärpästä yhdellä iskulla.

Lisäksi minulla oli melkein sopimattoman hauskaa.

Kun kuljin Jaarlin ja Sebastianin luo, tunsin Jokerin katseen seuraavan minua.

Vilkaisin eläintenkesyttäjää, ja tunsin kylmät väreet selässäni.

Jos katseet voisivat tappaa...

Kävellessämme teltan ulkopuolelle joukon mukana, etsin Sebastianin katseen omallani.

”Eläintenkesyttäjä on rakastunut Jokeriin, mutttei saa vastakaikua”, ajattelin mahdollisimman äänekkäästi.  
”Ehkä siinä on aukko, johon voi iskeä kiilan.”

Näin Sebastianin nyökkäävän kevyesti.

Hän tekisi siirtonsa, kun oikea hetki koittaisi.

Minä tekisin samoin.

…...........................

Teltan ulkopuolella Jokeri kutsui koko seurueen kokoon.

”Kuunnelkaa kaikki! Joukkoomme liittyy tänään uusia ystäviä!”

”Tässä on tulokas Black....”

”Olen Black. Hauska tutustua.”

”.....kaunis Serpent....”

Niiasin.

Sopiva nimi.

Enkä pelännyt olla myrkyllinen tarpeen vaatiessa.

”......ja pikkuinen on Smile!”

Naurahdin Jaarlin ilmeelle ja huomasin, etten ollut ainoa.

”Ha-hauska tutustua...”

”Hei, hymyä huuleen nyt, Smile!”

….....................

Kuljimme Jokerin perässä läpi alueen.

”Esittelen teille vähän paikkoja. Seuratkaa perässä.”

”Ensinnäkin, nukutte näissä teltoissa”, mies sanoi osoittaen yksinkertaisten purjekankaisten telttojen rivistöä.

”Avustajat, varaesiintyjät ja uudet tulokkaat asuvat täällä. Yleensä yhdessä teltassa asuu kaksi henkeä.”

Jatkoimme pitkin telttojen välistä polkua eteenpäin.

”Tuolla on ruokalateltta ja ruoansäilytysteltta.”

”Te tulokkaat myös kokkaatte sapuskat, joten tehkää parhaanne.”

”Tuolla peremmällä on ensiaputeltta, jonka Black jo tunteekin.”

Seisahduimme köyden erottaman alueen viereen.

”Ja tästä alkavat pääesiintyjien yksityisteltat.”

”Yksityiset?”, Jaarli kysyi.

”No, kun menestyy, saa oman teltan”, Jokeri kertoi.

”Ai niin”, mies osoitti etummaisena häämöttävää isoa telttaa.

”Tuo on Snaken teltta. Te miehet pysytte kaukana siitä, omaksi parhaaksenne. Ja Serpent, sinunkaan ei kannata mennä sinne ilman Snakea. Siellä on vapaana iso joukko myrkkykäärmeitä. Päädytte tuonpuoleiseen yhdestä puraisusta.”

”Snake ja hänen luikertelevat kaverinsa ovat tosi ujoja. Joten antakaa heidän olla rauhassa”, tirehtööri jatkoi.

”Muuten, Smile, mitä oikealle silmällesi tapahtui?”

”Täh?”

”Ai tämä... se oli onnettomuus....”

”Surkeaa, että noin nuori on kärsinyt niin suuren menetyksen”, Jokeri sanoi silittäen nuorukaisen poskea luurankokädellään.

”No, kaikilla täällä on omat ongelmansa, joten sovit joukkoon hienosti.”

”Juu.....”

”Liittyvätkö kaikki seurueeseen sirkuksen kierrellessä, niinkuin me?”, kysyin.

”Suurin osa, mutta kaikki pääesiintyjät ovat samalta paikkakunnalta. Voisi sanoa, että olemme lapsuudenystäviä”, Jokeri selitti samalla kun kävelimme takaisin kohti näytöstelttaa.

”Lapsuudenystäviä?”, Sebastian toisti.

”Kyllä. Mutta Snake on vielä uusi tulokas. Hän osaa käsitellä käärmeitä nerokkaasti, eikä meillä ollut käärmeen lumoajaa joten hänestä tehtiin jäsen samantien.”

”Jos pääsette pääesiintyjien joukkoon, teidän ei tarvitse tehdä valmisteluja näytöksiä varten eikä tapella ruoasta. Saatte myös oman teltan. Siksi kaikki tekevät parhaansa päästäkseen huipulle”, Jokeri päätti selityksensä samalla, kun astuimme teltan oviaukosta sisälle.

…......................

”No niin, tätä olette odottaneet!”, Jokeri ilmoitti kovaan ääneen.

”Ilmoitan tulokkaiden huonejaon. Puolueettoman arvonnan tuloksena, Smile on teltassa 8. Tässä on huonetoverisi”, Jokeri sanoi osoittaen nuorta, pisamanaamaista poikaa.

”Ja Black on teltassa 9.”

Ilmoitus laukaisi vastalauseiden ryöpyn.

Ymmärsin hyvin Jaarlin tuohtumuksen. Erotettuna Sebastianista molemmat olivat vajaakykyisiä liikkumaan, sillä huonetoverit näkisivät kaiken.

Mutta ei auttanut itku markkinoilla.

Sebastian päätyi samaan telttaan tuikean näköisen nuorallatanssijan kanssa, jota kutsuttiin Suit´iksi. Mies näytti siltä, että oli syntynyt vaateripustin sisuksissaan. Kaveri vei adjektiivin ”jäykkä” aivan uusiin ulottuvuuksiin.

Onneksi olkoon vaan....

Sitten minä.

”Ja Serpent.... Haluatko nukkua Snaken teltassa, vai haluatko mieluumin nukkua muualla?”

”Mieluummin muualla. Vaikka minulla ei ole mitään käärmeitä vastaan, en halua niitä vuodetoverikseni, etenkin jos kerran tuoksun niin hyvältä kuin Emily ja Wilde sanoivat”, ilmoitin.

Jokeri virnisti minulle ja katsoi kädessään pitämäänsä paperia.

”Muita asuintelttoja ei ole vapaana, mutta teltan numero yhdeksän vieressä on tarviketeltta, johon saa mahdutettua vuoteen. Saat sen omaan käyttöösi, vaikka oletkin tulokas”, mies ilmoitti.

Hyvä. Ainakin minä sain vapaammat oltavat. 

Eivätköhän miehet pärjäisi.

…............

Yö oli jo pimentynyt, kun sain lopultakin pukkisängyn kasattua ja vuodevaatteet paikoilleen. Pihistin tarvikevarastosta pari ylimääräistä peittoa, sillä ilma oli talvisen kolea, eikä telttaa lämmittänyt muiden kuin oma ruumiinlämpöni.

Istuin teltan ulkopuolella puulaatikon päällä ja tupakoin, samalla kun kuuntelin teltasta numero 9 kuuluvaa jähinää.

Jos oikein ymmärsin, siellä jaettiin lattiapinta-alaa.

Naurahdin itsekseni.

Vahingonilo on rumaa, mutta herkullista. 

Sebastian oli mielestäni ansainnut vähän epämukavuutta paljastettuaan salakatselunsa ja asetettuaan minut noloon tilanteeseen. 

Vaikka se lopulta päättyikin edukseni.

Käänsin selkäni tulokkaiden teltoille, ja katselin köyden yli yksityistelttojen suuntaan.

Ihmiset olivat palaamassa telttoihinsa ja käymässä nukkumaan.

Kurvikas tumma hahmo käännähti minua kohti, ja tunsin kylmät väreet selässäni.

Beast.

Lähempänä minua tuttu hahmo käveli kohti telttaansa kaksi kapeaa hahmoa harteillaan.

Nostin käteni tervehdykseen, ja näin Snaken vastaavan eleeseeni nyökkäyksellä.  
Sitten hänkin katosi telttansa uumeniin.

Huokasin ja katsoin taivaalle.

Talvinen taivas oli pikimusta ja pilvet peittivät miltei kaikki tähdet näkyvistä.  
Kuu ei ollut vielä noussut taivaanrannan takaa, ja lyhtyjen ulkopuolella ilma oli pimeä kuin muste.

Kuulin hiekan rahisevan, kun joku käveli luokseni.

Vilkaisin olkani yli, ja tunnistin Jokerin piikkitukkaisen hahmon.

Tarjosin sanaakaan sanomatta savukerasiaani, ja tunsin hänen ottavan yhden.

Lyhty kolahti, kun hän otti tulta kynttilästä.

”Etkö palele täällä ulkona?”, kuulin hänen kysyvän.

”En sen pahemmin kuin sisälläkään”, vastasin.

En puhunut palturia. Ilma oli vain muutaman asteen nollan yläpuolella, eikä teltassa ollut tulisijaa. Onneksi se oli sentään tiivis, ja oviläpän sai kunnolla kiinni.

Muuten paleltuisin taatusti ennen aamua.

”Käy hakemassa keittiöteltan tulisijasta hehkuvia hiiliä metallirasiaan. Sillä voi lämmittää vuodevaatteet, ja voit jättää sen yön ajaksi jalkopäähäsi”, Jokeri neuvoi.

Hymyilin hänelle kiitollisena.

Lämmin mies olisi ollut paljon mukavampi vuodekumppani kuin purkillinen hiiliä, mutta en ollut nirso.

Lämpimät jalat olivat korkeammalla sijalla vaatimuslistallani.

Tumppasin huokaisten savukkeeni ja lähdin keittiöteltalle päin.

Pääsin vain pari askelta, ennenkuin tunsin käsivarteeni tartuttava.

Jokeri käänsi kasvoni itseensä päin.

”Kiitos savukkeesta”, hän sanoi käheästi, sipaisi poskeani proteesillaan ja kääntyi astelemaan yksityistelttojen suuntaan.

Jatkoin matkaani vastakkaiseen suuntaan, hymyillen.

…..............

”Herätys!!!”

Hätkähdin istualleni ja olin pudota kapeasta punkastani.

Hetken räpyteltyäni tunnistin ovensuussa seisovan pisamanaaman.

”Nouse ylös ja kiirehdi keittiötelttaan. Tulokkaat hoitavat ruoanlaiton, muistatko. Pistä töpinäksi niin ehdit saada jotain vatsaasikin!”

Mutisin muutaman valitun sanan ja aloin hamuta pukuani.

Olin nukkunut villaisessa alushameessani kylmyyden vuoksi, ja Jokerin neuvoman kekälepurkin ansiosta yöni oli ollut varsin miellyttävä. Jos outoja ääniä ja kapeaa, kovaa punkkaa ei laskettu mukaan. 

Mutta kaikkea ei voi saada.

Hölkkäsin keittiötelttaa kohti sukien samalla hiuksiani ojennukseen. Ihmiset olivat liikkeellä, näin haukottelevia kasvoja ja tunsin savun hajua kun tulisijoja sytyteltiin.

Keittiössä sain samantien esiliinan eteeni, ja käskyn hoitaa teenkeitto. Varmaankin kolmekymmentä litraa vetävä astia toi mieleeni samovaarin ja soppatykin ristisiitoksen, mutta onneksi vieressäni leipätaikinaa alustava nuori nainen huikkaili ohjeita, kun ryntäilin vesitynnyrin ja kaappien väliä. Tätä juomaa ei parhaalla tahdollakaan voinut kutsua gourmet´iksi, mutta se oli kuumaa ja sokerin kanssa upposi puoliunisiin juojiinsa kuin häkä.

Sirkuksen mukana kulki arviolta nelisenkymmentä ihmistä, ainakin mitä astioiden määräästä saattoi päätellä. Jatkuva virta nälkäisiä kulki tarjoilutiskiltä pöytiin, ja minulla riitti kiirettä teekanisterin täynnä pitämisessä ja likaisten astioiden keruussa. Lieden lähellä työskentelyssä oli kuitenkin se hyvä puoli, että saatoin samalla napsia ruokaa suuhuni, enkä joutunut odottamaan, että saan askareeni valmiiksi.

”Hei, kuulitko, mitä se uusi poika teki?” kuulin leivänleipojan kysyvän.

”Kuka, Smilekö?” vastasin.

”Joo, hän onnistui kuorimaan perunat ihan silpuksi, mutta se toinen uusi kaveri, se mustapukuinen keksi paistaa silpun ja eiliseltä jääneet kalat. Tämä on tosi hyvää, maista” sanoin nainen tarjoten lautastaan.

Hmm, tulihan sekin selväksi, kuinka vanha ruokalaji fish&chips on...

Haukkasin suun täydeltä rasvaista herkkua, ja hymyilin silmät kiinni. 

Tämä tosiaan oli hyvää.

”Hyvää huomenta, neidit”, kuului Jokerin toivotus.

Nielaisin suuni tyhjäksi ja pyyhkäisin suupieltäni.

”Huomenta, toivottavasti nukuit hyvin”, vastasin hymyillen.

”Kiitos, loistavasti. Entä itse, menikö yö hyvin?”

”Oivallisesti. Kiitos neuvostasi, olisin ollut pulassa muuten”, virnistin.

”Olen aina valmis auttamaan neitoa hädässä. Kauniiden naisten ei pidä antaa kärsiä kylmästä vuoteesta”, mies virnisti takaisin, ja otti vastaan toverini täyttämän lautasen.

Leipurinainen katsoi minua vinosti, ja kiirehdin selittämään:  
”Hän neuvoi hakemaan tulisijasta kekäleitä metallipurkkiin, ja lämmittämään vuoteen sillä. Nukun tarviketeltassa, ja yöllä olisi tullut muuten kamalan kylmä.”

”Jokerilla on silmää näteille tytöille. Pidä varasi, ettei hän saata sinua pulaan”, nainen varoitti.

Kiitin neuvosta.

Jos joku hankkisi jonkun pulaan, se olisin kyllä minä.

Ja vaikutti siltä, että Jokeri olisi vaivaton saalis.

Hän saattoi olla naistenmies, mutta minä osasin olla miestennielijä.

…..................

”Kumarru alas, sidon nauhasi”, Wendy-niminen trapetsitaiteilija kehoitti minua.

”Miksi minun täytyy pukeutua näihin hepeniin, enhän edes esiinny tänään”, voihkaisin kun lapsen kokoinen nainen nyöritti toppini selkää.

Tummanvihreä laméekangas peitti hädintuskin rintani, ja suikaleista koottu hame ylettyi vain verkkosukkieni suihin. Tunsin oloni alastomaksi, mikä ei ollut lainkaan miellyttävää tammikuisessa kelissä.

Nolous on yksi asia.

Paleltuminen on toinen.

”Sinun täytyy tottua näihin vaatteisiin, kuin ne olisivat toinen ihosi. Kyllä se siitä, pikkuhiljaa”, Wendy lohdutti.

Ehkä löytäisin jostain viitan.

Tai edes kaulahuivin...

…..................

Istuin teltan seinän vieressä Snaken, Emilyn ja Wilden kanssa ja katselin muiden harjoittelua.

Jaarli ja pisamanaama yrittivät saada Jaarlia tasapainottelemaan minua korkeamman pallon päällä, mutta yritykset päättyivät poikkeuksetta nenä edeltä sahanpuruihin.

Sen sijaan Sebastianilla meni hyvin. Hänen tasapainotaituruutensa oli kerännyt pienen yleisön ympärille, jotka jakoivat suosiotaan auliisti.

Emily oli kietoutunut käsivarteni ympärille, ja silittelin kirkasväristä käärmettä pitkin, tasaisin vedoin samalla kun katselin harjoituksia.

”Sinä tanssit eilen kauniisti -sanoo Emily” kuulin Snaken kuiskaavan vieressäni.

”Kiitos. Piditkö sinä esityksestä?”, kysyin yhteisesti mieheltä ja toiselta käärmeeltä.

”Sinä tanssit kuin me -sanoo Wilde”.

”Panetteko sitä pahaksenne?” kysyin huolestuneena.

”En ole yhtä sulava liikkeissäni kuin te, minulla on liikaa ulokkeita hallittavana.”

”Haluaisin tanssia kanssasi -sanoo Wilde.”

”Ja minä haluaisin tanssia kanssasi”, vastasin.

”Kokeillanko?”

Tipautin huovan harteiltani, ja ojensin käteni, jotta mamba pääsisi kiemurtelemaan käsivarttani pitkin harteilleni.

”Tarvitsen musiikkia, tai ainakin rytmin. Taputtaisitko?”, kysyin Snakelta.

Taputin malliksi kolme hidasta ja kaksi nopeaa taputusta.

Kun Snake ja ohikulkenut, katselemaan jäänyt poika saivat rytmin tasaiseksi, suljin silmäni ja ojensin käsivarteni sivuilleni.

Miltei kolmimetrinen Wilde ojensi itsensä koko käsivarsieni mitalle, ranteesta ranteeseen.

Silmät suljettuna kuuntelin rytmiä, annoin itseni upota siihen, ja aloin pyörittää lantiotani laajassa kahdeksikossa.

Kun rytmi tuntui sykkivän suonissani, nostin toisen käsiverteni ylös, ja lisäsin kahdeksikkoon terävät lantionnostot nopeilla iskuilla.

Käteni tekivät laajaa, aaltoilevaa liikettä Wilden huojuessa mukana, ja aloitin rintakehän iskut.

Nyt oli jo keskityttävä siihen mitä teki. 

Sekä lantioni, rintakehäni että käsivarteni liikkuivat, kaikki eri tavalla.

Tunsin, kuinka Wilde laskeutui alemmas, kietoutui lantioni ja vyötäröni ympärille, ja tunsin kuinka käärmeen pää huojui omani tasalla.

Avasin silmäni, ja katsoin suoraan käärmeeseen.

Jännitin vatsalihaksiani, ja taivutin ylävartaloani taaksepäin.

Kuin varjona, Wilde taipui mukanani.

Palasin takaisin, ja taivuin eteenpäin.

Käärme taipui edessäni poispäin, ja kumartuessani tunsin, kuinka haarakas kieli sipaisi huuliani.

Hymyilin, ja taivutin yläruumistani sivulle, lantion ja käsien jatkaessa taukoamatonta liikettään.

Minä ja Wilde huojuimme puolelta toiselle, silmät lukittuina toisiimme, vuoroin läheten, vuoroin loitontuen toisistamme, katkeamattomana virtana.

Ympärillämme oli tullut hiljaista, vain Snaken ja pojan taputtama rytmi kaikui ilmassa.

Eteen, taakse.

Vasemmalle, oikealle, taas vasemmalle.

Toin kasvoni lähemmäs käärmettä, ja sain hipaisun kielestä.

Taivuin vyötäröstäni taaksepäin, ja tunsin sileän ruumiin taipuvan mukanani.

Tanssin kuin transsissa, en käärmeenlumoajana, vaan käärmeen lumoamana.

Lopulta tajusin taputuksen loppuneen.

Räpäytin silmiäni, ja tajusin aiemmin harjoittelemassa olleen joukon kerääntyneen ympärillemme, kunnioittavan välimatkan päähän.

Tunsin Wilden kiertyvän hartioideni ympärille, kun katsoin ihmisjoukkoa.

Näin ihailevia, pelästyneitä, himoavia katseita.

Väkijoukon perällä Sebastian nojasi tolppaan käsivarret ristissä rinnallaan, ja virnisti minulle arvostavasti.

Hymyilin takaisin.

”No niin, esitys loppui. Takaisin harjoittelemaan, jokaikinen!” kuulin äänen huutavan sivultani.

Käännähdin, ja kohtasin Jokerin hyväksyvän katseen, kun hän silmäili vartaloani ja pukua, joka oli suunniteltu peittämään niin vähän kuin mahdollista. 

Ja Wildeä, huomattavasti varovaisemmin.

Hymyilin takaisin, ja nuolaisin huuliani.

Saalis alkoi lämmetä.

…............

”Ääh, minä en saa tätä, meni taas vinoon!”, pienikokoinen trapetsitaiteilija valitti.

”Odota, anna minä autan”, sanoin Wendylle, ja otin meikkisiveltimen käteeni.

Pyyhkäisin epäonnistuneen viivan räsyllä ja käänsin tyttönaisen kasvot paremmin valoon.

Esitystä edeltävä häslinki oli kiihkeimmillään, ja näytösteltan takaosassa oli kaamea kuhina.

Ihmiset kulkivat edestakaisin, meikkasivat, korjasivat pukuja, etsivät yksiä tavaroita ja kantoivat toisia, puhuivat ja touhusivat.

Telttakankaan toisella puolella kuului, kuinka ensimmäiset ihmiset alkoivat kerääntyä katsomoon, ja soittajat virittivät soittimiaan.

Pikkuinen ilma-akrobaatti sai silmänrajauksensa, ja minä heti seuraavan asiakkaan, kun veitsenheittäjän apulainen istahti eteeni pöydän reunalle.

Lopulta alue hiljeni, ja kuulin näytöksen alkavan.

Huokaisin, ja laitoin maskeeraustarvikerasian kiinni.

Jos hyvin kävisi, ehtisin polttaa savukkeen ennen kuin minua tarvittaisiin.

Jaarli ja Sebastian olivat häipyneet tiehensä, ja epäilin heidän tutkivan telttoja nyt, kun kaikki pääesiintyjät olivat näytösteltassa.

Oikaisin selkäni, käännyin ja sain suuni täyteen solmuketta.

Jokeri oli seissyt selkäni takana huomaamatta, ja puhkesi nyt nauruun.

Pyyhin suutani ärtyneenä.

En pidä siitä, että lähelleni tullaan huomaamatta. 

Pidän mielelläni ohjat tiukasti omissa käsissäni, ja yllätetyksi tuleminen on ärsyttävää.

Mies nosti yhä hymyillen kätensä poskelleni, ja astui lähemmäksi.

Astuin taaksepäin, ja tunsin pöydän reunan pureutuvan reisiini.

Kohotin katseeni Jokerin kasvoihin, ja istahdin pöydän reunalle, reidet avoinna, jotta hän pääsi astumaan niiden väliin, kiinni minuun.

Ilma välillämme ritisi tunteesta.

Nostin käteni hänen solmukkeelleen, kiersin nauhan sormieni ympärille ja vedin miehen kasvot lähemmäksi omiani.

Tunsin hänen toisen, proteesikätensä liukuvan pitkin reittäni, hipovan pitkän sukkani suuta.

Nostin kasvoni, ja kurotin kohti hänen suutaan.....

Juuri kun huulemme olivat koskettamaisillaan, väliverho rämähti auki.

”Jokeri, Wendy nyrjäytti nilkkansa!”, huusi toinen trapetsitaiteilija, pieni mies nimeltä Peter.

Kavahdimme kauemmas toisistamme, ja Jokeri ryntäsi verhon toiselle puolelle Peter perässään.

Nousin huokaisten seisomaan.

Se oli ollut niin lähellä.

Keskeytetyksi tuleminen oli turhauttavaa.

Mutta tästä oli hyvä jatkaa.

En kuitenkaan olisi voinut kysellä mitään, kun yllätetyksi tulemisen mahdollisuus oli niin suuri.

Olihan tässä vielä aikaa.

Ja kohde oli kypsä poimittavaksi.

Peter ja Jokeri, Wendy reppuselässään, ryntäsivät takahuoneeseen.

”Serpent, etsi Black. Hänen on esiinnyttävä Wendyn sijasta. Peter, hae sinä Suit. Et jaksa kannatella Blackia, heidän on esiinnyttävä yhdessä.”

Juoksin takaovesta ulos, ja huusin Sebastiania mieleni äänellä.

”Sebastian, sinua tarvitaan!”

Hetken kuluttua kuulin juoksuaskeleita, ja ohjasin molemmat miehet takahuoneeseen, jossa Jokeri oli tutkimassa Wendyn jalkaa.

”Serpent, vie Wendy Tohtorille”, Jokeri pyysi.

Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, ja nostin pikkuisen naisen syliini.

Miehet jäivät keskustelemaan, kun jätin teltan taakseni, ja suuntasin taakkoineni ensiaputeltalle.

….........

Istuin ensiaputeltassa seuraamassa, kun Tohtori hoiti Wendyn nilkkaa, kun Sebastian ryntäsi sisään Jaarli käsivarsillaan.

Kalpea, hikoileva poika hengitti vaikeasti, ja haisi tuskanhielle ja oksennukselle.

Loikkasin tuolista, ja tempaisin sidetarvikelaatikon sängyltä, jotta Sebastian saattoi laskea tärisevän pojan makaamaan.

Seisoin vaiti sivummalla, huolissani, kun Tohtori tutki hinkuen hengittävää nuorukaista.

”Se on astmaa”, Tohtori ilmoitti tutkimuksensa päätettyään.

”Vai astmaa..... En ole nähnyt häntä tällaisena näiden kolmen vuoden aikana, kun olen ollut hänen kanssaan”, Sebastian sanoi.

”Se oli varmaan parantumassa, jos hänellä ei ole ollut kohtausta kolmeen vuoteen...” Tohtori vastasi.

”Hänellä on ollut flunssa pari kolme kertaa, mutta hän ei ole koskaan ollut tuossa tilassa. Tämä johtui varmasti monen eri asian yhteisvaikutuksesta”, Sebastian jatkoi.

En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä näin huolestuneena.

”Kuulin, että hän kylpi hölmöjen lihaskimppujemme kanssa ulkona. Totta kai siinä vilustuu” Tohtori sanoi juuri, kun Jaarli avasi silmänsä.

”Hienoa, virkosit.”

”Vettä....” kuului pieni ääni.

”Ole hyvä”, Sebastian tarjosi nokkapulloa.

”Smile, sinulla taisi olla vaikea astma nuorempana, vai mitä? Siihen voi kuolla, joten sinun on varottava, vaikka luulisitkin parantuneesi. Pysy sängyssä, kunnes kuume ja yskä parantuvat, onko selvä”, Tohtori ohjeisti.

”Menkää te loput omiin telttoihinne”, lääkäri jatkoi ja hätisti meidät tiehemme.

…............

Istuin pakkauslaatikkopinolla huopa harteillani, ja poltin savukkeen toisensa jälkeen.

Olin huolissani nuoresta Jaarlista.

Astmaan saattoi kuolla, jos siihen ei saanut lääkitystä, eikä tähän aikaan ollut saatavilla tehokkaita lääkkeitä. 

Kortisoni keksittäisiin vasta 1940-luvun lopulla, ja vaikka jo muinaisessa Kiinassa tunnettiin keuhkoputkia laajentavia lääkekasveja, en usko että niitä olisi saatavilla täällä

Joten saatoin vain toivoa, että lepo ja rauha saisivat Jaarlin toipumaan.

…..........

Huomasin ihmisten alkavan lähteä pääteltasta. Esitys oli päättynyt, ja esiintyjät alkoivat liikehtiä kohti omia makuutelttojaan.

Näin, kuinka Jokeri ja Beast tulivat kahdestaan, keskustellen kiivaasti.

Näin Beastin kietovan kätensä miehen ympärille, kiihtyneenä, itkevänä.

”Älä lähde!”, kuulin hänen anelevan.

Jokeri irroittautui, ja riisui kaulahuivinsa kietoen sen naisen kaulaan.

Beast jäi seisomaan, katsellen miehen perään, kun tämä lähti kävelemään minua kohti.

Katselin, kunnes hän käänsi selkänsä ja alkoi kävellä jäykästi Bettyn häkkiä kohti, ja keskitin huomioni mieheen, joka asteli luokseni.

”Etkö ole vielä nukkumassa?”

”Yksinäinen vuode ei houkuta”, vastasin ja vedin miehen lähemmäksi.

”Haluatko, että autan asiassa?”, hän kuiskasi, kun huulemme koskettivat.

”Kumman teltta on lähempänä?”

”Sinun, mutta minulla on isompi sänky....”

…....................

Yksinäisen kynttilän kajo häilyi vartaloillamme, kun laskin huuleni hänen rinnalleen.

Näykin huulillani nänniä, kunnes tunsin ihon kiristyvän ja nypyn nousevan kovana esiin.

Kuuntelin katkeilevaa huohotusta, ja seurasin kielelläni rintalihaksen rajaa alaspäin.

”Mihin sinun pitää lähteä?”

”Isän luokse.....”

”Ota minut mukaasi”, pyysin samalla, kun annoin käteni laskeutua alemmas, koskettamaan.

”En voi, matka on liian pitkä....”

Kiersin käteni silkkisen ihon ympärille.

”Kuinka kauan olet poissa?”, kuiskasin liikuttaen kättäni kevyesti.

”Kolme päivää....” kuului heikko voihkaisu.

Nousin miehen päälle, ja aloin liikkua.

Tunsin, kuinka hän kouristui allani, ja kumarruin hivelemään huulillani hänen hikistä kaulaansa.

”Mihin suuntaan lähdet? Voisin tulla saattamaan....” henkäisin hänen korvaansa.

”E-ete-lään.....”

Tunsin voimakkaat kädet lanteillani, ja tunsin kuinka minut kieräytettiin selälleni.

Puhumisen aika oli ohi.

…......................

 

Joku taputti poskeani.

Räpyttelin silmiäni, ja yritin tajuta, missä olin.

Kangaskatto yläpuolellani sai minut muistamaan eilisillan tapahtumat, ja käänsin kasvoni herättäjääni kohti.

Miltei loppuunpalaneen kynttilän hämyssä erotin Sebastianin kasvot.

”Sain tietää nimen”, mies kuiskasi minulle.

”Hyvä. Hän asuu etelässä, päivän-puolentoista ratsastusmatkan päässä. Nämä tiedot varmaan riittävät hänen löytämiseensä”, kuiskasin takaisin.

Puheeni havahdutti Jokerin, joka kääntyi kyljelleen, kiersi käsivartensa ympärilleni ja hautasi kasvonsa hiuksiini mutisten unisesti.

Hymyilin hänen levolliselle ilmeelleen, ja käänsin katseeni Sebastianiin.

”Aiotteko poistua Jaarlin kanssa?” kysyin ääneti.

”Kyllä. Meidän ei ole enää tarpeellista viipyä täällä.”

”Asia selvä. Minä olen nyt hiukan... kiinni, mutta tulen perästäpäin kaupunkitaloon, kunhan mahdollista. Tilaisuus varmaan avautuu, kun muut ovat aamiaisella.”

”Pidä huolta itsestäsi.”

”Älä huoli, minä putoan aina jaloilleni. Tai ainakin jonkun toisen jaloille” ajattelin, ja käännyin nukkuvan miehen syliin jatkamaan uniani.

…...............

Heräsin levottomiin käsiin.

Jotka eivät olleet omani.

Hymyilin unisesti, kun tunsin huulien nyppivän kaulaani ja käsien sivelevän lanteitani.

Ojensin käteni Jokeria kohti ja kiersin jalkani hänen lantionsa ympärille.

Oli olemassa paljon pahempiakin tapoja herätä....

…......................

”Tuletko aamiaiselle kanssani?”, kuulin Jokerin kysyvän, kun hän auttoi nyörittämään pukuni selkämystä.

”Minun pitää käydä teltallani ensin”, vastasin.

”Nähdään keittiöteltalla, en viivy pitkään”.

Suikkasin suukon rakastajani huulille ja lähdin ulos.

Ulkona ei ollut juurikaan väkeä.

Kaikki olivat joko syömässä, tai aloittamassa päivän harjoituksia.

Hyvä.

Pujahdin telttaani, ja kiskoin ripeästi alkuperäiset vaatteeni esiintymispuvun päälle.

Onneksi telttani oli viimeinen ennen yksityistelttoja, mikä tarkoitti, ettei minun tarvinnut kulkea koko telttarivistön ohi päästäkseni alueen ulkopuolelle. 

Riitti, kun kiersin teltan taakse, ja suuntasin suoraan poispäin, jolloin päädyin vilkkaasti liikennöidyille kaduille, joilta sai helposti ajurin.

Sirkus oli pystytetty Lontoon lounaisosaan, ovaalin muotoiselle kentälle, ja ajomatka West Endissä sijaitsevalle kaupunkitalolle kesti puolisen tuntia aamupäivän liikenteessä.

Astuessani pääovesta sisään sain hätääntyneen Soman samantien kimppuuni.

”Te olitte kaikki poissa kaksi päivää, ettekä kertoneet minulle mitään, ja minä olin aivan tolkuttoman huolissani, ja Ciel on ihan kamalan kipeä, ja miksi sinulla on tuollaiset vaatteet?!?”

”Kelaus alkuun ja normaalinopeudella, kiitos. En ottanut tuosta vuodatuksesta mitään tolkkua”, rauhoittelin kierroksilla käyvää nuorukaista samalla kun riisuin nuhjuista takkiani.

”Agni, onko aamupalaa”, huikkasin olkani yli samalla kun talutin prinssiä käsipuolesta aamiaishuoneeseen.

Kun Soma sai teekupillisen täriseviin käsiinsä, ja minä täyden lautasen eteeni, sain lopultakin selvää hänen puheestaan.

Ilmeisesti Jaarli ja Sebastian olivat saapuneet yöllä, ja aikoneet lähteä heti uudestaan vaihdettuaan vaatteita.

Soma ja Agni olivat estäneet heitä, sillä Jaarli oli selvästi pahasti sairaana, mikä ei yllättänyt minua.

Nyt Jaarli oli vuoteenomana, ja Sebastian hoiti tätä parhaansa mukaan.

Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan ollut suostunut kertomaan Somalle mitään, ja ulkopuoliseksi jäämisestä närkästynyt nuorukainen yritti nyt tentata minulta poissaolomme syytä.

”Soma, nämä ovat työasioita, jotka liittyvät Jaarlin asemaan ja arvonimeen. Niistä ei puhuta kuin niille, joita asia suoraan koskee”, ilmoitin.

Sitten ojennuin pöydän yli tarttumaan nuorukaisen käteen.

”Tiedän että olet huolissasi. Ciel on onnellisempi, kuin tajuaakaan, kun hänellä on sinun kaltaisesi ystävä.”

Soma huokaisi ja laski katseensa.

”Pidä vain huoli Cielistä. Hän tarvitsee sitä, ja sinua”, jatkoin ja nousin ylös.

”Minä menen nyt kylpyyn ja nokosille. Tulisitko herättämään minut, kun Jaarli voi paremmin?”

….................

Pari päivää myöhemmin sain kaupunkitaloon kirjeen.

Sirkuksen omistaja, Paroni Kelvin, ja seurueen kaikki perustajajäseneet olivat kuolleet.

Samoin lapset, jotka meidät oli määrätty pelastamaan.

Huokasin syvään, ja rutistin kirjeen nyrkkiini.

Minun kävi sääliksi lapsia.

Mutta on raja, jonka ylitettyään ei voi enää palata takaisin.

Jaarli oli pystynyt siihen, Sebastianin avulla.

Näillä lapsilla ei ollut sitä mahdollisuutta.

Kumpi mieluumin?

Nopea kuolema, vai elämä, joka olisi pelkkää tuskaa ja ahdistusta oman pään sisällä, vaikkei välttämättä se ulkopuolella?

Tiesin, kumman itse valitsisin.

Suljettujen silmieni sisäpinnalla näin Jokerin oranssit hiukset, ja hänen vinon hymynsä.

En saanut sääliä häntä.

Niin makaa kuin petaa.

Jäi minulle sentään muistoja.

Huokasin ja lähdin alakertaan.

Minun oli aika valmistella paluutani kartanoon.


End file.
